hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Hellcat Squadran: Return of the Hopeful
Hellcat Squadran: Return of the Hopeful is written by User:IceBite, as the sequal to Hellcat Squadran: Redemption (2 years later), and the final story of the Megatron Trilogy. This story features several storylines: Aria being hunted by Nod Assassins, another bid by Megatron-2 to achieve ultimate power, and, most importantly: Megatron-1's wanderings, as he tries to find his place in the universe...and tries to find himself. This story's Prologue, and later its Epilogue, is narrated by none other than Megatron-1. Prologue Darkness. Greed. Power. Corruption. Death. Murder. All this was my life. But, is it where I truly belong? I fought for Cybertron; tried to conquer it, so that it will survive. But, it was all for naught: Cybertron was destroyed. Then, this new Cybertron, which was in fact the Creator of my race in disguise, appeared. Then, through him, and that Hellcat Squadran Technomancer, I now realize why I've always lost, and why Optimus had always won: He was right, and I was wrong. All this time, his team has been behind him...and mine? Plotting behind my back, mostly. Very few have ever shown me true loyalty, the loyalty Optimus has from his Autobots... Now, the time to leave the plotters behind has truly come. I shall head into the abyss in search of a new me, a me that will not destroy what I have tried to protect. Chapter 1: Dreams All she could see was screens, blueprints, plans that she could not read or comprehend. Aria felt as if she was floating, and frozen. She couldn't move, and it was as though she were forced to see plans, blueprints, and formulas she could not read and has no comprehension of. She squeezed her eyes shut, and waited for it to be over, the last thing she saw was the Triangle and Scorpion Stinger of the Nod Insignia... Next thing she knew, she was sitting bolt upright in her bed. She was breathing heavily. The other 2 individuals in the room: Arielle and 'Strider', looked at her as though she'd been screaming...which, based on what had been happening in her dream, Aria feared was exactly what was going on. 'Strider' then said, "Ok...that's all I need to observe." He then got up and started to leave. "Where are you going?" Aria asked. "To get Draconus," 'Strider' answered, "I don't think he'll want us hiding this from him." ---- Draconus looked at Aria. Despite having worked with her for 69 years, he still only barely trusted her. Now, he was finding out she was having dreams in the night? How far is his trust in her going to be stretched? "After giving this some thought, Aria," he said, "I have decided what's going to happen." Aria seemed to shrink into herself, in fear of what was going to happen. "I'm sending you to Kaven Base, on leave." Aria almost jumped. Being sent to Kaven Base was the last thing she expected. Sent to Kaven Base? That sounded like a vacation. And, while there, she'd be near... "Don't get any ideas. You're on leave, but this is NOT a vacation. I'm mainly sending you there because they'll be more likely to be able to help with these 'dreams' you're having. Aria didn't care. As long as she was near Alban Pahlke, the love of her life, she was alright. ---- Megatron watched the Autobot Jetfire, posing as a transport, picked up the elf, and Megatron stayed out of sight and sensor as Jetfire departed. The cloak he was wearing hid the battle damage from IceBite and May's attack on him 2 years earlier. He remembered how his doppleganger almost killed the Elf Aria 2 years earlier. Even now, it warms his Spark that she survived. Alone, Megatron had watched Hellcat Squadran in secret for the past 2 years. Neither seen or heard, by Coalition, Shadow Alliance, or other, he kept hidden. And, in his years of exile, he thought: on which side did he truly belong? That battle 2 years ago with his old enemy, the Hellcat Squadran Technomancer Holly Lund-Urec, led to the Technomancer deleting a portion of his mind, specifically, the part that fueled his lust for power. Without that, all that remained was his desire to protect Cybertron...and the realization that he indirectly led to its destruction enraged him. In his rage, he attacked his counterpart, who had the Hellcat Squadran Member Alban Pahlke in dire straits. With that, he departed from the battle, leaving the Decepticons in disarray, leading to a Coalition Victory. Since, he'd watched and waited, trying to find where he truly belonged. Although it's been 2 years, he still doesn't know...but he wishes he could find his place. Chapter 2: Reunion Jetfire approached Kaven Base. He announced to his passanger, "Alright, just hold on now, we're coming in for a landing." She looked outside the window, and was delighted to see Alban out there waiting for her. When Jetfire landed, and Aria exited him, she and Alban rushed towards each other and embraced, Alban spinning her around. "It's great to see you again," Alban said happily. Aria just smiled in response, but it was obvious she felt the same way. It was only then that she noticed who else was there. Approaching them was IceBite, standing in his usual slightly-hunched stance; and the spidery Meditron approached. When they arrived, Alban and Aria released each other and faced the group. IceBite then said, "Well, Aria, welcome back to Kaven Base. It's good to see that, this time, you're actually conscious for your arrival." Aria recognized the joke as such, but, before she could respond, Meditron said, "We realize that Draconus sent you here because you've been having dreams." Aria looked at Meditron worryingly, memories of his sharp, metallic figures digging into the hole that was in her chest still fresh. Meditron, realizing the reason, laughed and said, "Do not worry, I'm just here to see how you're holding up." Aria exhaled in relief. The last thing she needed was Meditron rooting around in her brain. Alban then said to her, "Come on, I'll show you around, seeing as you never got a proper tour of the place." Aria nodded, smiling, and followed. ---- In the command room, Megatron-2 stood, fuming. The Shadow-Spark of Unicron leaked from the Armor of Unicron like an Aura of Fury. His recent defeats at the hands of Hellcat Squadran were an outrage. The Starscream that replaced Megatron's counterpart when Megatron-1 went rogue was an incompetent coward, much like his own. The only thing this Starscream had over his Starscream was that this one wasn't a traitor...at least, yet. Then, he said, "Barricade. Come here." The former follower of Megatron-1 approached his new master. "Send that jittering little bot of yours to Hellcat Squadran's Kaven Base. I have a feeling something's about to happen there. And, contact the Assassin Nod has planted there. Make sure he gets whatever Frenzy picks up." ---- Frenzy clamped onto the crate full of supplies, being taken to Kaven Base. He was ordered by the 'new' Megatron to monitor Kaven Base, and relay the information to Nod's Assassin Network. However, first, he has to evade Hellcat Squadran's touchy Security Systems. In the last 2 minutes alone, he had to cloak from 3 Tachyon Scans and 4 sweeps by security personel. And he still had 2 hours to go. From his perch, he noticed something: Aria the Elf, arriving on the Autobot Jetfire. Frenzy knew she was working for the Guardians of Justice ever since she betrayed Nod...or left it, he doesn't understand the whole 'magic mind control' thing. Either way, if she's a member of the Guardians of Justice, what's she doing at Kaven Base? He realized this may lead to something big, so, Frenzy slinked away from the crate and, completely unnoticed, followed the elf as she and the human Alban entered the base. Chapter 3: Revelation After a few hours of showing Aria around, Alban finally showed her to her quarters. It was a large room with only a few basic furnishings: a bed, a desk, and a small dining area. "Sorry it's kind of bland," Alban said, "These quarters are usually designed to be decorated by the occupant." Arra just looked around, before responding, "It's ok. It's a lot like what I'm used to: as decorated, but bigger than a Nod Quarters, and as big as, but less decorated than a Guardians' Quarters." "Well, I tried to find you the best Quarters I could," Alban said, "And Kristine and I are just down the hall, if you need me." "Thanks," Aria said, smiling. Just then, "Aria." It was Holly. "I need to see you for a moment." Aria looked at Alban. "See you later?" "Sure," Alban responded, "Like I said, down the hall." With that, Aria followed Holly out, as Alban looked on. ---- Holly led Aria into a room. "Please, have a seat there," she requested. Inside the room already was Adriana Llehctim, IceBite's sister. Aria did as asked. "So, what's going on? Why am I here?" Adriana answered, "We'll need you to go to sleep. Hopefully, Holly and I should be able to read your dreams, through the Force and Psionics respectively. Hopefully, we should be able to see what they are all about." Aria, although unsure, did as asked and tried to go to sleep. Eventually, she fell asleep...and the dream began again. Again, the readouts, plans, screens, and other things appeared. They flashed before her eyes, like some slideshow set to change images too fast. Again, she just wanted to close her eyes and have them stop. Like before, the last thing she saw before she gave in to those desires was the insignia of Nod. Next thing she knew, she was back in the room in Kaven Base. Holly seemed confused, trying to comprehend what had happened, while it looked like the Psionic Feedback threw Adriana into the wall. When Holly finally came to, she looked at Aria worryingly. "We need to get IceBite. He needs to know the details." ---- Frenzy watched and listened as the 2 Hellcat Squadran Members reported to their Commander. As Frenzy eavesdropped, he became glad he listened in. "They looked like different blueprints and other important documents, and they all had the Nod Seal on them. It can only mean one thing: Aria must have some subconscious memories of Nod Plans," Holly reported. "Interesting. But why wouldn't she have come forward with them?" IceBite asked. Adriana explained, "She may have no recollection of them. It's likely that she's been trying to forget about her times with Nod, so these memories must have been suppressed so much, she cannot remember them willingly anymore..." "So they torment her in her dreams," IceBite finished, understanding. Then, he said, "Contact Draconus, tell him Aria's not going to be able to return to duty for quite some time." "Why not?" Holly asked. "We may need to obtain the data. It may be mostly past plans, but Kane's notorious for making plans many years in advance: there may be plans that have not come to pass yet." "What about Nod?" Adriana asked, "What if they find out?" "I'd just like to see how they find out," IceBite then said, completely unaware of Frenzy's presence. Frenzy then sent a signal to the Nod Assassins. "The girl Elf has vital information. The Traitor must be killed." ---- Megatron-2 stood prideful. It was thanks to him that the leak in Nod security was discovered. With Frenzy's discovery regarding the former Nod Member Aria, Kane was now ordering his assassins to track down and kill her. "Thank you for your part in all of this," Kane told Megatron-2, "You've been much more helpful to our cause than your counterpart was." "Of course. My counterpart was nothing but an incompetent fool. I just hope he's destroyed soon." ---- Frenzy slinked out of the base, his mission complete. Although he wished he could have killed the Elf, his orders were to immediately return to base. Soon, he was away for Hellcat Squadran's HQ, and was on his way...However, then, he barely dodged a Fusion Cannon Blast. He fled into the foliage, just barely escaping his attacker: Megatron-1. Megatron-1 realized that, with Frenzy's escape, Aria was now in grave danger. He intercepted the transmission between Frenzy and the Nod Assassins, so he knew all of what had happened in the office of IceBite. Then, realizing how protective he felt over the fleshing caused him to realize something: he could not just sit here and do nothing. Realizing that, he also realized that, although he wasn't sure of his path yet, one thing was certain: his path was becoming a little clearer. Chapter 4: Danger Aria waited on the balcony outside her quarters. She had a lot to think about. She heard Holly's report to IceBite, and it troubled her. Unlike IceBite, who was certain that Nod had no idea about her, she knew better: Nod had ways of finding things out. Suddenly, someone came up behind her. She almost jumped, but calmed down seeing that it was Alban. "Woah. When'd you get so jumpy?" he asked. "Sorry, it's just...well...earlier, when they scanned those dreams of mine, they found out that..." "Don't worry, I heard," Alban said. "I'm just...I'm just scared of what will happen when Nod finds out. No doubt they'll try to hunt me down." "Don't worry," Alban replied, "I won't let anything happen to you." Aria smiled and the 2 shared an embrace...then Alban heard a pop, then Aria began to crumble...and Alban saw a large bullet hole in her leg. "Oh, god!" Alban exclaimed. Fortunately, there was an intercom nearby. He pressed the button and said, "Dammit, Aria's been shot! We're on the balcony in her quarters! We need help here!" ---- The assassin lined up his shot on the elf...then exclaimed, "Ah, shit!" and quickly aimed...and as he fired, a massive, treaded, metallic foot crushed him. Megatron-1 cursed, as the bullet left the rifle. Fortunately, his scan revealed that it hit Aria in the leg; a non-vital area. To finish off the assassin, he activated his foot-tread, the blades on them eviscerating the man, leaving nothing but flesh and blood behind. Then, he heard rotors approaching, and, seeing the Autobot Evac, he retreated into the forest, to escape notice. ---- "All I can find is some flesh and blood. Looks like that if this was the Assassin, someone else got to him first." "Good work, Evac. Get back here," IceBite ordered. "Right away." IceBite cursed. Fortunately, first responders to the scene managed to make it within a couple minutes of the incident. He watched as May approached Aria and Alban. She crouched down, and said, "Sorry about this." She then reached 2 fingers into the bullet wound, and, Aria wincing in pain, pulled them out again, plucking a bullet out with a sickening pop. For the next minute she analyzed the bullet, Alban trying to keep Aria conscious the whole time. Then, suddenly, May said to Meditron, "Scan the wound for biological or chemical agents, now!" May approached IceBite and showed him a spot on the bullet which looked like a spot where a capsule once was. Meditron them reported a moment later, "Damn it, I hate it when you're right: Nod-Modified Anthrax. The only thing keeping the dormant pathogens from spreading is Aria's Elven Immune System!" "What?!" Alban shouted, "Is there anything..." "Hold on, give me a minute!" Meditron interrupted. From the cannon on his arm came a swarm of nanobots that entered Aria's wound. Aria flinched as the nanobots did their work. Then, they emerged from the wound, closing it behind them. Meditron scanned Aria again. "It looks like we got it just in time. The Anthrax didn't have time to leave dormancy. For once, the slow activation of the Nod Anthrax proved to be what saved the day here, for once." Once the wound was sealed, Aria's senses seemed to return to her. "Oh...my head..." she groaned. "Are you alright?" Alban asked. "Huh??? Oh, sure, I'm fine," Aria responded. Alban then turned to IceBite. "Looks like they're aware of her knowledge after all," Alban commented to IceBite, "We should post some protection for her. Nod'll be likely to try this again." "Why assume this was Nod?" IceBite asked to his shock, "As of late, several Shadow Alliance Factions were known for using toxins on their bullets, Nod Anthrax had been found in many Black Markets, and reports make it seem as though that Nod learned the trick from Tyber Zann's goons. It could have been any number of enemies to have done this." "What are you talking about?" Alban snapped. Suddenly, IceBite sent him a telepathic message. Whether you agree or not, just trust me on this! With that, IceBite and the others left, leaving Aria clinging to Alban, who just stood there, fuming. ---- Using special audio-detection devices, Megatron eavesdropped on the conversation. Using magnifying vision, he saw the look on IceBite's face. He didn't believe this was random, Megatron guessed, He has a plan. I just hope I figure out what it is. Chapter 5: Dagger in the Night Alban and his sister, Kristine, were in their shared quarters. Alban knew that Aria was in danger, but felt that IceBite didn't notice. Kristine claimed it was just how busy he was, but Alban pointed out that IceBite was never too busy for peoples' worries before. "Well," Kristine suggested, "He may be planning something. Based on what I've heard, this isn't the first time he's done something like this." "I don't know..." Alban said, thinking aloud, "I really don't want to wait to see, Kristine. We must act! If we don't, Aria will die!" Kristine thought her brother was getting a little paranoid...but, she used to be paranoid as well, and understood what it was like when no one listened. "Well...what do you expect us to do? Switch her's and my beds and catch an assassin in the act?" She then stopped, because from the look on her brother's face, she'd given him an idea. "Oh boy..." ---- Aria got into bed. Today was uneventful, other than Alban's reaction to the news that Aria was returning to the Guardians of Justice soon. She didn't like the fact she was leaving Alban either, but duty calls. She turned off the light and quickly fell asleep. ---- Avoiding Security, the assassin slipped through the base. His mission was simple: kill an ex-member of the Brotherhood of Nod. The member was supposed to have been killed by a sniper, but the sniper failed. So, it was the assassin's turn. After obtaining the location of the ex-Nod member in the base, the assassin headed there. Finally, he entered the room in question, and he saw a feminine form in the bed. ---- Aria woke up when she heard the door open and someone entered. She shifted in such a way that the person would think that she was still asleep. When she was facing the door, she saw a figure in the door. As she watched the person, she made sure her head was covered by the blanket, as she watched the figure get closer to her. ---- The assassin approached the bed, as the figure in the bed shifted in her sleep. The assassin readied his poison-coated dagger, and readied to strike. Finally, next to the bed, he grabbed the covers, ready to stab...but when he pulled the covers off, he realized he wasn't facing the traitor. "Gotcha!" Kristine Pahlke said, grabbing the assassin's arm, and jarring her head forward to drop her visor. Then, she leapt from the bed, almost indistinguishable from the dark room in her Spec Ops suit, and attacked. ---- Aria looked at the figure in front of her door, but felt relieved when she saw the figure's face. "Oh, Alban," she said, "It's you." "Yeah, it is," he responded, "Kristine's engaged the assassin. She's still fighting him." Aria, in her nightgown, got up out of bed, and followed Alban. They eventually reached Aria's normal quarters, and, inside, Kristine was restraining the Nod Shadow. "Great work," Alban said to his sister, "Now, let's introduce IceBite to an assassin." ---- IceBite was getting irritated. Disruptions to the comm channels were interfering with his ability to contact the other leaders of the Coalition, and that was something he could ill-afford right now. Suddenly, there was a knocking at his door. Raptrus hissed as if he sensed a Nod Agent. IceBite openned the door...revealing Alban and Kristine Pahlke, Aria, and a Nod Shadow, the Shadow with its arms tied. "Aria's not in danger, my ass," Alban disrespectfully blurted, as he thrusted the assassin into the office. IceBite looked from Alban, who was clearly irritated; to Aria, who was showing all the signs that she was clueless as to what was going on, proving she wasn't in on this; Kristine, who just stood there, seemingly emotionless in her Spec Ops Suit; and the assassin, who looked as though he'd rather be anywhere else right now, even 6 feet under. Then, he went for his communicator. He tried calling Draconus, but it was disrupted again. He pounded the device, and the disruption cleared up. "Yes, IceBite," Draconus called from the other side, "Is this about the transport I sent to Aria?" "Yes, I think you need to call it home." This startled Alban. Was Kristine right? Was this all just some elaborate ruse to obtain an excuse to keep Aria here? "What? Why?" "She's in danger. 2 of my operatives captured an assassin sent to kill her. I think that information she holds inside her head is more important than we previously thought." Draconus sighed, before transmitting, "Very well. Take good care of her, IceBite. Draconus, out." Then, the line went dead. IceBite then turned to Alban. "Alban, I'm putting you in charge of Aria's security. Don't let her leave your sight." Alban was as confused as he was elated. What just happened? You know what, I don't care. I'm protecting Aria...I get to spend most of my working time with her. ---- Megatron listened to the conversation. He could not believe the guile IceBite utilized. Nobody, not even the technical 'pawns' in his plan knew that he was using him. He remembered using such guile to further his own purposes, but how IceBite can use it for the good of others...this only rekindled Megatron's hope for himself: maybe, he can find a way to utilize his own abilities of destruction and guile for the betterment of the universe... Chapter 6: Hunter Holly was working on the transmission of the Marauder. Ever since it obtained a Cyber Key Power, the transmission acted up everytime Holly used a Cyber Key with it. Suddenly, she heard a loud thumping approaching. Obviously one of the Type-2 Transformers, Hellcat Squadran's name for the type of Transformer Optimus Prime-2 is. She turned around and saw Scourge, the ex-Decepticon that was turned to the Autobots by the human Lori. "So, what're you up to?" Scourge asked. "Repairing the Marauder. Why are you here?" "Uhhh...well, I...uh...got into a little...argument...with Lori...and I...uh...really don't...want...to...run into her..." Holly tried to stifle laughter: she still found it amusing that the massive dragon-bot still feared Lori above all others. Scourge noticed this. "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" Suddenly, the Type-1 Transformer Sideswipe appeared. "Hey, you 2, IceBite's wanting to see us. Let's go!" The 2 followed the Autobot to the Command Center. Scourge cringed when he saw Lori there, but, whatever argument they had, she seemed to have gotten over it (to Scourge's relief). Also there was Wing Saber and Override. Then, IceBite and Fast Saber entered. Holly was surprised to see the Gallade Veteran, seeing as, for the last few years, he'd been travelling across the galaxy, with Amarra, to help Coalition Forces hunt down a Drug-Running Cell that has been operating for decades. IceBite then began, "We've discovered that the information held by Guardians of Justice member Aria is more important than we had previously thought: Nod tried to send an assassin to kill her. Fortunately, the Pahlkes went behind my back, and sprung a trap, catching the assassin. However, the mission I have for you is, while not directly related, still somewhat related." Fast Saber continued, "We've been detecting Energon Readings near all the events: residue on the shreaded sniper, outside IceBite's office just last night. These signatures match only one Transformer: the still-missing Megatron-1." This shocked Holly: Last time she saw the Ex-Decepticon Leader, he'd attacked his Type-2 Transformer Counterpart, Megatron-2, and ran away. This action had saved the Autobot Starships Ogygia, Atlantis, Hyperborea, and Lemuria from destruction. Now, it seems he has resurfaced, and Holly isn't sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing. "So, you want us to find him?" "Not necessarilly: If you do, report it to me, but I mainly want you watching Aria: it's the best chance we have at finding Megatron-1," IceBite said, "He may still be an enemy, for all we know, but...if his actions match what they seem to be, those of a protector...then...we may have a chance at convincing him to come to our side." "I don't see how any 'Megatron' could come to our side," Wing Saber said. Sideswipe countered, "Not your's maybe, but ours was, at one point, a close companion of our Optimus. There may be some chance that the old Megatron, the one that was our ally, is still in there, uncovered by Holly's tampering." Holly remembered how she Technomanced Megatron-1's mind, mainly in self-defense, during the previously-referenced battle, where he saved the Autobots. Could it be that she'd unlocked an old version of him? "So, any questions?" Fast Saber asked. No one responded. "Ok, get moving. Dismissed," IceBite said. ---- Holly prepared her Transforming Mech, while the others prepared themselves for departure. This mission had Holly apprehensive. The last time she saw Megatron, he was trying to kill her, and now she was actually looking for him? However, with what happened during that same battle, she realized that Megatron just may be different from the other Shadow Alliance Leaders of the past: he has a chance at redemption, a chance that only one other had and took. Suddenly, he was approached by someone: Lori, one of the humans that were with the Type-2 Transformers. "So, are you ready to go?" she asked. Holly responded, "Yeah, I'm ready." ---- The team was ready to move: Lori was inside Override, Wing Saber was in vehicle mode, Scourge was in Dragon Mode, and Holly was in the First Reaction. IceBite came forward, and said, "Good luck. Try not to trash Megatron when you find him." "That'll depend on how he takes our presence," Scourge replied. Holly just looked at the horizon. A new era was coming for the Autobots, and, possibly for Hellcat Squadran as well, when something that's been known as evil for Thousands of years finally has a change of heart. At least, that's what Holly hopes... Chapter 7: Together Alban was watching something on his computer. Behind him was Aria. She'd recently been moved into Alban and Kristine's room for protection. Aria took noticed to the movie Alban was watching: an orange with eyes and a mouth was teasing an apple with eyes and a mouth. Suddenly, the orange began repeating, "Hey, Apple!" When the apple finally responded, the orange said, "Knife." Suddenly, a knife appeared out of no-where and sliced the apple into pieces. "What is this?" Aria asked Alban. "Oh, it's just a series I watch sometimes. It's called 'The Annoying Orange'." "Annoying Orange?" Aria asked. "Come on, I'll show you an episode of it..." The episode was only a few minutes long. And, at the end, the guest character, like the apple Aria saw earlier, was sliced by a knife. Aria cringed at it, while Alban tried to stifle his laughter. He saw Aria's expression and his smile faded. "What is it?" "This is supposed to be funny?" Aria asked, half-bewhildered and half-shocked. "Well...yeah, it is...it's just a movie. No one actually got hurt, the faces on the fruit are just special effects," Alban explained. "Well then..." Aria said, giving some thought, "I guess...it was a little funny," Aria said, a small smile crawling up her face. Alban said, "Well, tomorrow, I have to get some groceries for myself and Kristine. You at all interested in joining me?" Aria nervously asked, "You mean...outside the base, in public?" Alban remembered that Aria knew the public knew about her Nod past, and that her switch to the Coalition is not as widely known. Add to that the fact that she was Nod Assassination Target #1..."Oh, right," he said, realizing something. He dug into his and Kristine's closet. "It's supposed to be cold tomorrow, so this shouldn't be unusual..." He pulled out Kristine's winter-ware and a wool hat. Recently, events caused by the various attacks on Earth have lead to a change in climate, to the point that the Vegas area now experiences snow in the winter, threatening Earth with an Ice Age. "The hat could hide your ears, people won't recognize you as an elf. Plus, with all the snow that'll be falling, the winter-ware will keep you warm." Aria thought for a moment. Going out would still be dangerous, but, she'd be able to spend time with Alban...Alban would be able to protect me, Aria decided. "Sure, I'll go." ---- Chatacters Main Characters Coalition/Autobots *Holly *Optimus Prime-1 *Alban Pahlke *Kristine Pahlke *Aria Shadow Alliance/Decepticons *Megatron-2 Neutral *Megatron-1 Other Characters Coalition/Autobots *Arielle *'Strider' *Draconus Rex *Leinad Llehctim *Fast Saber *Meditron *Sideswipe *Scourge *Adriana Llehctim *Evac *Wing Saber *Override *Lori *Raptrus Shadow Alliance/Decepticons *Starscream-1 *Barricade *Frenzy *Kane Neutral *Starscream-2 Mentioned Coalition/Autobots *Amarra *Gustovine 'Shalgoee (Not by name) Shadow Alliance/Decepticons Neutral *Tyber Zann 3 Category:Stories